Dungeons
Dungeons Dungeons are a fun and exciting way of obtaining loot and other special items with friends or alone that can help in a variety of ways throughout your time on Vindicraft. The mobs can be tough however, so don't forget to bring some food and armor! New Sewers In the abandoned sewers of VindiCity lies vicious and hungry zombies and skeletons. Equipped with either an iron sword, the flesh of their dead buddy, or just their hand, the zombies in this dungeon can really get to you! There are many obstacles throughout the dungeon with a number of useful items you can loot from hidden chests! If you can get to them in time that is. From the bedrock maze to the lava parkour course, you can get diamonds, tnt, armor, potions, and more epic loot! Just don't forget to bring a sword and some food because you're going to need it! When you first reach the bedrock maze, there are two paths to take, they are both simple paths that don't turn off to another. If you go left, you will reach the end, and if you turn right you will eventually find a chest with some great loot in it! TACOS After clearing the mob filled bedrock maze, make a turn and you will find that you can enter the back of the lava parkour, which leads off to this simple, yet useful item A healing potion! Once you finish the lava parkour, or make your way around the back, you will find this lovely chest with some obsidian, a diamond, and an emerald! Great find! Now for one of the most difficult rooms, one dreaded by most players, is the soul sand room. This room is tiled with soul sand to slow you down while running past the numerous mobs and mob spawners. If you can make it however, there is a one block outline of Stone Bricks that you can run along, as long as you don't come into contact with some spiders. When you make it to the end you will find a very lovely chest fitted with some pretty nice loot! On the way out, if you look above the doorway in which you entered, you will find this small, yet useful chest! This chainmail armor is essential to almost every class! The dungeon is almost over, however you might still want to just quickly put this on! When you go back, turn back the way you came and continue on down that path to the last room with a big staircase. Along the wall in which you came is another chest with a chest and ingots! Now finally, the grand prize of it all! The final room, giving the best loot and being the easiest of them all! All you have to do is climb up the stairs from the last room and choose your path (HINT: Courageously) And you will find some nice loot and get stuck! The only way out is to /home, /spawn, blink and the rocketjump. but make sure to store what you got! That fire can be useful! Well, you have concluded your journey in the nasty sewers and hopefully didn't get eaten by too many zombies because they get quite hungry in there! Just enjoy the mass amount of items you got and make sure to hide them away so they don't get stolen! And make sure to also play the other dungeons for more hidden loot because it just gets better from here! Dead Swamps Being one of the most difficult and most well designed dungeons on the server, the Dead Swamps are a great place to visit to rack up tons of xp and loot. There are tons of chests here all filled with great goodies to keep you going and killing those mobs. Make sure to bring a friend however, because without one, you may get stuck at some points and miss out on some treasure! At first glance, it may seem like a dead and abandoned mushroom/swamp biome hybrid, but at further observation one will notice a huge mob controlled castle! This castle was once home of the big staff on the server and provided them with great protection from all other hostile forces, until there was an outbreak of mycelium and disease that spread over the surrounding area. Now, the castle has been taken over by all kinds of hostile mobs, including a couple friendly pigs. There is no chance of survival here without a great weapon because the rest will be provided in the lootable treasure chests. When you make your way up the mountain and into the castle, you will be greeted by the player favorited, empty chest. Don't be fooled, this is just a trap because mobs will come at you from inside the castle, make sure to fight them off and advance to the next room Further into the castle, one person can hit a pressure plate on the wall in the second hallway while the other goes in the room and loots the chest, then the second player hits the pressure plate again so the other can get out, and switch positions. This is the first chest, it provides you with a useful potion for those dark and scary parts of the swamps castle, as well as some tnt for those raiders! Grab this and get out so you can get the next treasure chest, containing some more useful items. This chest, you can switch off when you get it and your partner gets it because the pressure plate activates two doors so that means two chests! Once you've gotten both of these treasure chests, head out and up the stairs for some more fighting and goodies! Now that you've gotten a potion or four and a helmet, you can get the next set of loot, which contains some more of an armor set and a few more potions, because more than likely you'll be needing them soon. Go past this chest and you will find a room where there are some buttons and pressure plates, along with two blue wool beds and some doors. If you hit the button in the MIDDLE it will activate some pistons and then go through the doors, hitting the pressure plates thus closing the piston door. Leaving here will give you two emeralds in a chest. When you get to the next room you will see some cobble stone and webs that show the next room over and if you go up to the webs, look down and left you will see a chest hidden in the dark with some great loot! Pick up the items and quickly go to the balcony! Make sure not to get stuck in the webs or you will be stuck for good! Head onto the balcony, jump onto the two stone brick half slabs and then onto the next balcony and go through the room. When you go down that hallway, fighting off the mobs you will see a staircase similar to the one you went up before. When you reach the bottom turn right and right again, down the ladder and you will stumble upon some more treasure! In this chest you are supplied with more gold nuggets and very useful potions. These will all help you through your way through the rest of the dungeon because the potions are quite good. Go back up the ladder and then enter the maze. This maze is sort of like the sixth gym if you ever have played Pokemon Red or Blue because every room looks the same and there are many different ways to go. Each room is identical and equally as annoying. You tend to get lost pretty fast so make sure to remember where you are going! This is the final chest in the dungeon and one of the most awesome. Besides the fact that you get another couple pieces of armor, now you get some food, another potion and emeralds! These chests just get better and better! Emerald sell for a decent price in the auctions and they can really help you get started with your faction. After collecting this chest, make your way out of the dungeon by teleporting home or to the spawn. Put your stuff away and enjoy your almost full inventory because with the seven chests in this dungeon, you will be set for life! Being one of the most difficult dungeons, the Dead Swamp truly yields some of the best loot, besides brightmoor that is. The mobs here get quite difficult and numerous however give off a great amount of exp. The design of the dungeon is amazing and easily the players' favorite dungeon to play. Check out the others too because they are tons of fun with great treasure to get! If you can find it all, that is! Catacombs At first glance, the skeleton and spider ridden catacombs may look easy, however as you advance through the dungeon, the mobs become more intimidating and bloodthirsty. Food is essential in these dry and dead catacombs because there are many dead ends leading to sprinting and confusion all around. With the mazes, spider spawners, dark hallways, and skeleton spawns, this dungeon becomes one of the more difficult ones. The first order of buisness is the start of the dungeon. You will go straight from the spawn room and usually be attacked by a random mob, sometimes ranging from a zombie to an enderman. Just make your way past it and turn left, fall down the few ladders present and make your way down the hallway. There are only a few treasure chests in this dungeon, since the rest are either blockaded by iron bars or just plain empty! However, the first of the two will aid you in your journey through the dungeon. When you come across a large room with a fountain structure in the middle, there is some uneven water and on deeper observation, you may find a chest that contains a few of your best friends to take into the dungeon. A full set of armor and a bindable item make this chest one of the more useful things in the dungeon. Grab this nice stuff and make your way back to the maze to find your way to the end. The last of the loot in the dungeon is jaw dropping for a recently joined player. Typically, one should do this dungeon with a friend or two once they've obtained a weapon and some food because the final room's loot can really help to get a player started on the server! If you've become really hungry for some valuables like diamonds and emeralds, this is the chest to loot. After finding your way through the dungeon and testing your courage at the pit in the previous room, you are led to this exact definition of "Treasure." Six diamonds and fifteen emeralds! That's some pretty good loot, now just walk back through the lapis warp portal or go to /home or /spawn and make sure to put your good stuff away, wouldn't want it to get stolen or lost! Now that you have found your way out of of the horrid catacombs and beaten up enough mobs hopefully gaining a couple levels along the way, you can finally start making some progress on the server with your newly obtained items and stare at them when you get bored! Make sure to check out the other dungeons because better loot lies ahead of you! Scarlet Graveyard Based off of a popular World of Warcraft dungeon, the Scarlet Graveyard is extremely popular and difficult at the same time. The mobs in this dungeon jump out at you from all directions and pile up inside the first main room, which can be quite difficult on your health bar and the durablility of your armor, watch out for creepers! It is not at all recommended to do this dungeon alone because you might want some there to collect your items if you get killed by someone! After runnning through the first room and hopefully making it out alive, you will arrive at the graveyard in which the dungeon is named after. There are two wonderful chests in here that will supply you with what you need for the rest of the dungeon. The first of the chests will give you some iron and tnt which can be useful for raiding other people's dungeons and maybe leaving your mark by exploding it up a little bit! Also, you can get some rotten flesh *eckh* don't eat it, trust me. Make sure that you quickly get this stuff however because you will be standing directly on top of a spawner! Next, if you just run directly across the path and pass the fountain, there is a room adjacent to the one you were just in, with a double chest. In the double chest you will find a great deal of loot! Some gold nuggets, a splash potion of poison, chain boots, and other useful items too. The tricky part about this one is getting the items quickly enough before you die because just like the last room, there is a spawner below your feet! After you get all this, fight your way through the skeletons and make your way to the next room. In this room, there is a little amount space and tons of mobs to accomidate for it. Try not to get eaten up because guaranteed you will lose your newly obtained loot. This room however just loops around back into the graveyard in which you came, remember, you don't want to end up in the graveyard and become another one of those merciless bloodthirsty zombies. When you have collected your loot from here, racked up large amounts of xp, you can get to a safe spot and make your way /home or /spawn to deposit your stuff so it doesn't get stolen or lost! You can alway go back to the dungeon because on the graveyard you can get tons of xp and sometimes the mobs drop Diablo Items! Don't forget to check out the other dungeons because there's many other fun things to do in the dungeons and much more loot to get! Brightmoor(Bright) Brightmoor is undoubtedly the most difficult dungoen on the server because of it's bosses. It is filled with starving armored zombies and bloodthirsty spiders. This dungeon starts off in what seems like a peaceful and fun environment with a wagon and some nice town buildings, however at closer look, its true nightmares are revealed. When you first spawn in the dungeon, you are completely protected until you warp to "Brightstart" and then the real trouble begins. The second you warp, the attack begins and the zombies and spiders smell your tasty flesh and begin to feed. If you manage to fight them off however, and make your way to the first wagon, you will be greeted by some loot that could help you out in the meantime. In the wagon, you find some useful potions and tnt, which will come in handy in the later parts of the dungeon. The potions will help towards the boss and the gold can be used to repair the items dropped by mobs throughout the dungeon, if you are an engineer that is. Quickly grab these items and continue to fight off the mobs. As you run along the designated dungeon area, mobs continuously spawn and begin attacking you. If you can make it up in time, the fountain can be used as a snipers perch or just as a safezone for you and your friends. If you do fall into the pit of the fountain however, this can end up to be quite deadly. Covering the area and fighting off the mobs coming at you successfully may seem easy to some at first, however when you are ready to advance the bosses are what gets you. The first of the two bosses, is named GeneralSkull, he is an insanely strong Wither Skeleton with a whopping 2500 HP! He spawns zombies at a rapid rate around him that try to attack you. This boss is nearly impossible to face alone, you need about 4-6 other people to do it with you, plus tons of food, potions, weapons, and good armor, not to mention the knowledge of your class and skills loadout. After defeating this boss you will warp to a room and hit a button, which opens a secret piston door in the bookshelf. Go down the path and proceed to the next area. After making your way through the next zone, fighting off the mobs and such, you will warp to the next boss, equally as difficult, the ZombieKing. The ZombieKing has 2500 HP and is equipt with full gold armor and a diamond sword. He also spawns zombies around him, with the help of multiple skeleton spawners in the area around. The worst part is, this is all happening in a small enclosed room so you have little space to fight. Make sure you have saved your potions because you are really going to need them for this fight. There is no designated chest for the loot of this boss fight, it is more of a collected and randomized loot. The boss drops items varying from gold, iron, diamonds, together, or separate and some Diablo Drops. The zombies that are spawned sometimes spawn with some great items so make sure not to destroy them somehow, and not to lose them! Here are some items obtained after fighting the ZombieKing, they are all Diablo Drops, enchanted with some awesome enchants. There is a mixture of lore, rare, legendary weapons and then some. This is an extremely difficult dungeon yet has some great loot that is very worth it in the end if you can make it all the way through. Make sure you have a large team and you will be sure to make it through. This dungeon possibly yields the best loot of all the dungeons mainly because of the drops from the zombies and two bosses. This is one dungeon where you really don't want to die and lose your stuff because if repaired, this loot can be sold for a good amount, and have a good use! Don't forget to check out the other dungeons! Prison Break Escape the prison if you can! Volcano Coming soon !